


Ugly Angel

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Allura (Voltron), Angel Coran (Voltron), Angel Lance (Voltron), Angel Shiro (Voltron), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Dark Keith (Voltron), Demon Hunk (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Pidge | Katie Holt, Fallen Angels, Hunk and Pidge don't understand, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love/Hate, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Wing Grooming, past betrayal, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Keith is a demon; technically, a fallen angel that finally shed his feathers. He embraces and accepts the darkness within himself and enjoys the horrors he commits. There is only one tiny detail his mind still hasn't allowed him to forget. Maybe it's time to confront that little, tiny detail that haunts him and whispers his name so sweetly.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Ugly Angel

_“Keith!” His name spills out from the other angel’s mouth like warm running honey. His heart strays from the steady beat and his pale cheeks blossomed red. Keith quickly turned back with a gleaming grin at the young angel, Cupid’s apprentice and his best friend, Lance. His skin was carved from sunlight and his eyes plucked from stars above. His hair was softer than the clouds they sat on and his heart moulded by Cupid’s hand. His aim was true but his jokes lame.  
_

_His work ethic was shadowed by his need to play. But not even the angel Cupid could have crafted the perfect apprentice, but even someone like the devil could see the even Cupid thought he was perfect from the way he praised Lance and pet his hair. Cupid wasn't a warrior, but he planned on changing that with Lance. A lover and a fighter, that's what he called him._

_How ridiculous of a thought._

_Keith leapt on Lance, pinning him down to the grass. Lance is so easy to pin. But that is to be expected since he was Shiro’s apprentice. Carved from stone from dark pits of the ocean and given a heart made from a core of mountains. Shiro was one of the angels that fought against demons in many wars far before his and Lance’s creation._

_Lance scrunched up his nose and with a fierce snarl, shoves against Keith. The two young angels but into laughter, rolling down the small hill._

_“Ow! Ouch!” Lance giggled as their wings caught and curled around one another._

_Keith manages to pin Lance once they tumbled down the full hill. Breathing hard and grass in their hair._

_“When will you learn you'll never beat me?” Keith smirks down at a grinning Lance._

_“I’m going to become a member of Voltron one day. Like Shiro!” Lance shouts with glee. “Just you wait, Keith, I'll pin you down one day.”_

_“Pfff, ” Keith collapses down onto his side, looking at Lance with squinted eyes—as if he was looking at the sun itself. “Just stick to shooting arrows.” He mimicked Lance and how he’d shoot arrows as it was easy._

_Lance fully turns over, a grin stretching wider across his face. Lance pointed at his heart and rest his hand on_ _Keith’s chest. “One day I’ll manage to pierce that heart of yours with one of my arrows.”_

_Keith still understands the feeling blooming in his chest and why he felt the need to lean so close to Lance that their face’s practically touched. He laughed, cheeks blossoming pink. “You’re stupid.”_

_Lance shoves him, laughing, ” you're so stupid.”_

_He reaches for Lance’s long hair, combing it back behind his ear. He enjoyed the warmth of Lance’s cheek in his hand and the smile he only shared with him._

_“Do you think I should cut it?” Lance asks._

_Keith pictures for a moment, Lance’s long hair sweeping over his shoulders and back when he’s older. He pictures his white knuckles as he yanks a first of it back, hearing Lance call his name on his tone. He froze for a moment, horrified by his thoughts._

_“No, ” he spits out, ” it's nice.”_

_Lance hums, reaching over to grab Keith’s hair and gently brushing the unruly black hair back. “I’ll only do it if you do, ” he says. “I’ll cut mine once I become a member of Voltron!” he declares proudly. Keith rolls his eyes at the thought it Lance with long hair forever. “You’ll have to cut your hair too, ” Lance says._

_“What? Why?” Keith asks. “I like my hair!”_

_Lance rolls his eyes. “It’s a promise, dummy, ” Lance teases. “When we became members of Voltron, let's cut our hair.”_

Keith opened his eyes. One arm resting behind him as a pillow and one on his chest. He stares up the new day. Still dark and so cold. 

“Wow, look who’s up early, ” the gremlin he calls a friend says. 

Keith glares up at the spider monkey demon called Pidge. “This is nothing, ” he says.

She chuckles, “yes, the whole training to be an angel soldier, ” she says before plopping herself next to him on the grass. “Would have fucking sucked to be killed by your hand.” 

Keith doesn't have the energy to roll his eyes. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have, ” he says. 

She let out another laugh, ” if you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have shed those feathers for devil wings, my friend.” 

Keith stays silent. That's not true either. He can and very well should just kill Pidge...but who else would talk to him? Yes, there was Hunk, but not as much of the witty banter with him. Hunk should he be an angel by all means if it wasn't for the fact he loved eating humans and punishing picky or gluttonous children. 

“What would your parents say, ” Pidge mocks, pressing her cheeks in with her hands, knowing angels don't exactly have parents. 

Keith didn't like thinking of what Shiro might think of him now. 

He closes his eyes, trying to picture that day on the hill. 

“Going back to sleep so soon!” Hunk yells out from the sky just as the sun starts to peak over the hills. 

Keith grumbles, the image in his head quickly disappearing. He keeps his eyes shut just in case he can conjure another memory. 

“I wish to return to my dream, thank you, ” he grumbles. 

“Ooh, is it a good one?” Hunk is now very close. He can hear the smile seeping from the larger demon. 

“Yes. I was dreaming about how I killed my first demon, thank you, ” he lies. Eyes still shut. He has a vivid image in his head of Lance lazing back in the water of the stream. His eyes reflected the sky. He remembers the feeling of wanting to watch him for hours. “It ass bloody.” 

Podge stretches her arms, ranking slightly. “Fun.” She puts her hands on her hips, looking out over the rolling hills. “I still can't understand why you like sleeping here. It's so cold and humans are dumb.” 

Keith could never tell them the reason he sleeps here every night watching the stars. It's the same reason he refuses to cut his hair. 

“Maybe I just like the cold?” 

“Maybe you're just stupid, ” she says. 

Keith frowns. His eyes still closed and picturing Lance in his head. Sometimes he wonders if Lance finally did become a member of Voltron. Maybe he did cut his hair finally. 

_“Keith!” Lance shouted. His arms stretched wide to the wind and his chin tilted up at the sky. “It’s snowing!”_ _Keith looked up at the boy, shirtless to the world, embarrassing the frozen air. “I love the cold, ” the swoons gently._

“I hate the cold,” he mutters, opening his eyes and sitting up. “Let’s destroy a village or something. You woke me up with no chance of falling back to sleep. It was a good dream, and now I’m bored.” He stands and cracks his neck. 

“Why else would we wake you up?” Pidge says with a mischievous smirk.

Keith was too irritable to find her grin charming or the need for fun warranted. But he needed something to do now that he was awake. 

They take off towards a village close by. Not too big, small enough to easily demolish within a few minutes. But when they arrived, Keith stopped in his tracks. 

_“Are you sure they can't see us?” Lance asked. He clung to Keith’s arm, peeking out from behind his taller friend. Keith blushed at the brush of Lance up against his skin and the squeeze of his arm.  
_

_“Of course not,” he whispers, smirking back down at Lance. He grabs Lance’s hand and pulls him into the sea of humans dancing in the market square.  
_

_Lance, frozen like a mouse in a herd of cattle, lights up with wonder. He moved slowly and checks back and forth in case anyone saw them. He reached out for a woman and waved his hand in front of her face. When she faces no visible reaction from him, Lance smiled again.  
_

_He looked back at Keith, eyes soaked with wonder. He quickly grabbed Keith’s hand and begun to dance around with him. They danced for hours until their feet were sore and covered in dirt, the bottoms of their feet red.  
_

_They sat down at the corner, exhausted and still giggling. Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder, eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Keith watches Lance’s slow breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. The sweat that dried cold on his forehead. He licked his lips._

_Keith is about to settle his head down on Lance when Lance suddenly sprung up with excitement and pointed at a young couple struggling to speak to one another. Keith jealously glared over to the couple that stole his quiet time._ _Lance reached back for his bow made of clouds and arrows made with silver and raindrops. He pulled back the string, eyes locked on the lovers. He fired—and suddenly the tension melted between the young man and woman._

_Keith watched the satisfaction on Lance’s face spread as he sat back and stared at the couple warming up to one another. Keith’s eyes flicker back and forth between Lance and the couple. He sighed, resting back against Lance once again.  
_

_“Look at them, ” Lance whispered. His cheeks were flush pink and his side so warm. “In a few years they’ll be married and have a baby, ” he said gently. “I can't wait to see it.” Lance was always one that loved watching human’s lives and make things better in any way he can._

Angry rushed Keith. He snarls at the village for even still existing. 

“Oh yeah! That's the energy I want to see!” Pidge says. She's bouncing on her heels. 

“Not this one, ” Keith snaps. He quickly turns. _I should ace just stayed asleep._

“What?” Pidge pouts. “What the fuck man!”

“Hey, it's fine. We’ll just find another village, ” Hunk says, ” looks like angels are hunting down a demon anyway.”

“What!” Keith’s head snaps up to the sky, watching angels descend upon the town, probably to hunt down a demon or be guardians— _guardians... Voltron!_

Keith knows those wings anywhere. That skin, those eyes. 

Keith shot off like a shooting star towards the village in a horrifying display of desire that his body had control over his mind. 

And sure as hell is where demons dwell, there Lance was, hair chopped short and with the gold Voltron pin and bow as true as Lance himself was. He was no longer skinny as a twig or short as a mouse. He was a full-grown, young angel. 

Keith’s heart pounds in his chest so hard it hurts. He watched in horrified awe at Lance’s aim, always steady and true—piercing the heart of a lower trickster demon, killing it instantly. He could hear the sudden shrieks of Hunk and Pidge as they cower back behind him, but Keith was only left in awe. 

“Keith.” Pide hisses, hanging on Keith’s arm.

He doesn't budge, eyes captured on the old friend that drove him to fall. So sick and twisted to place his blame on Lance, when in reality, his old friend did nothing. 

_Keith reached under the cloth that hid his lower body. A primal urge scares him and drives him. He clutched his slightly hard dick, gasping at the touch of his skin and the heat of his hand. He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing himself with passion. He spreads his legs, eyes fluttering closed as he pictured Lance’s hand on his cock, looking into his eyes, lips barely touching his. Keith bites his lower lip, touching his chest as he pictures Lance under neither him, begging and bruised._

_He yearns for the soft bite of Lance’s teeth on his ear and the gentle moan of his voice echoing in his head. He wanted to pin Lance down beneath him and spray his seed in his mouth and watch him swallow. If he could hear Lance scream his name and cling to his shoulders, he could be killed right there and know that he was able to bring Lance pleasure. If he could die looking into Lance’s pretty blue eyes, he would die happy._

_His feathers started the wither and die that day.  
_

Keith watched Lance’s eyes widen. The deep dark eyes widened with wonder. ”You!” Lance snarled. He watched Lance’s eyes narrow with anger and nose curl with a snarl. 

“Fuck,” Keith hissed. Lance was the last person he wished to see. 

“Well this is ideal,” Hunk says. He grabs Pidge and Keith by the shoulder, Plummeting them under the earth. 

Keith was yanked up from the earth by his long oil hair. His dark violet eyes were captured by deep blue fro maybe sea. Lance threw his arm back, charging the spear to Keith’s chest. Keith was just about ready to die. But Lance flinched. And for a brief second, Keith saw his friend’s pain replaced with sorrow. 

Keith took his chance, grabbing Lance’s arm and turning him around, arm twisting behind his back. Once reaches back and grabs hold of Keith’s head, his nails digging into his skull. He slams his head back, causing Keith to stumble back. 

The anger had returned in Lance’s eyes, he reaches for his bow, pulling back the string—an arrow summoning from the string.

“Foil fallen, ” he hissed. Keith summoned his blade, though he has no real wish to battle his old friend. 

Once shot his arrow, Keith sliced with ease, but as soon as he cut the first, a second cut his cheek. 

A smirk forms on Keith’s lips. “Remember when you couldn't even aim that thing?” Keith jokes.

Lance said nothing, arm drew back and arrow at the ready. 

“I was always better than you.” 

Lance shot his arrow, which Keith sliced, charging forward and taking Lance’s neck in his hand. He shoved up against a tree. He could picture Lance beneath his body, gasping for air and face red. 

Lance kicked Keith’s chest, launching them both back. Lance grabs his throat, looking at the sky. 

“Hey!” he called out for his comrades. He readies his wings, launching himself off the ground. Keith reached out for his wings in a panic with fire seeping from his flesh. “Gahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Lance screams, collapsing to the ground in pain.

Keith looks down in horror at Lance’s mangled wing he burned with his hand. 

“Lance!” a woman screams out. 

Keith turned, looking on in horror at some of the other members of Voltron flying his way. He recognized Allura—one of the oldest and not powerful angels. She treated Lance like her younger brother though he expressed having a huge crush on her.

And Shiro...

 _No, I can't let Shiro see me like this._

Keith looks down at Lance, trying to crawl away from him.

Keith picks up Lance, cradling the burned angel in his arms. He watches Lance’s teary eyes open.

“Keith—” he whispers with such a sweet voice it made Keith ill. 

Keith summons a black cloud of smoke around them, vanishing from the charging angel’s rage. 

Keith is now back in a layer of his own with Lance still crippled in his arms. He places Lance on the floor and steals his bow, tossing it carelessly against the wall on the other side of the room.

Keith walks over to a circular demon rock he just so happened to find a few months ago but had no use for. He bends the rock open, it activates with a red glow. Lance watches horror, cowering into the wall as Keith steps for him. Demon rocks are used to bind and impression Angels to as far as the Demon want them and punish them. He yanks Lance’s leg up and moulds the rock back together around it. 

Lance immediately goes to trying to pry the rock off of his ankle. 

Keith is finally able to get a look at Lance's once beautiful wings. 

_“Your wings are always so pretty,” Keith said, pulling at Lance’s wings. “I’m jealous.”_

_Lance puffed out his chest with pride. He flutters his wings to show them off. “It’s because I’m so pretty. Of course, they would be too. I take good care of my body.”_

_“Well I’m faster,” Keith said. Lance frowned, blushing in defeat. Keith is always faster than him._

_“Hey! I can be fast!” Lance said._   
  
_“Prove it!” Keith said._

And now his wings are ugly. 

Lance continues and struggles to pull off the cuff around his ankle; it will now budge. 

“What you're doing is useless, ” Keith says. 

Lance says nothing. However, stopped his pulling and laid on the floor with his back to Keith. Keith stares down at him for a moment before walking over to a drawer and pulling out a cream used for healing. 

Keith sits crisscross behind Lance. He reaches for Lance’s soft white-blue wings. Lance flinches, but his wings don't pull away. He finishes letting Keith tend to the burns before finally speaking.

“Don’t you dare be kind to me, ” he whispers. 

Keith stares at Lance’s back. He can picture his lips on Lance’s back and thrusting into his hips. 

_Did you miss me?_

“Maybe, I'll return you once you're healed.” Lance didn't say another word for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Hunk and Pidge stop by his layer. 

“You bastard! You're alive!” Pidge yelled at him. “Want the fuck is an angel doing in your place?” She said in a panic. 

Lance made no move, staying in the same position he did during the night. He watches Pidge walk up to Lance and kick him with her foot. Lance makes no sound or movement.

“Is he dead?” Hunk asks, licking his lips. 

“You can't eat him, Hunk, ” Keith says. 

“Huh? But why?”   
  
“How does it feel to be a member of Voltron and captured by demons?” Keith asks.

Hunk and Pidge’s jaws drop. 

“You have a member of Voltron in your layer?!” Pidge says with a wicked grin. “Do you understand all the possibilities here?” She asks. “We can kill him and go up on the ranks, eat him again power!” She gasps at the idea, ” give him as a present to an Overlord and turn him into a slave.” 

“Or turn him into a fallen, ” Keith chimes in calmly. He couldn't bear the idea of knowing Lance would fucked or eaten by anyone but him. If anyone was going to turn him fallen, it would be Keith. He doesn't want it for the glory of turning an angel into a demon, he just wants Lance to finally—

Lance chuckles, making the first sound and mouth on his own for the first time all morning. He sits up, glaring back at the demons with a twisted grin. His eyes are red.

Did Keith not hear him crying at night? 

“You're better off killing me, ” he says. “I have no intention of turning into _disgusting_ fallen.” those words were for Keith. “Did that bastard ever tell you he was supposed to join before me?” 

Keith frowns. They weren't supposed to know.

“What the fuck Keith!” Pidge says. “Is that true?” 

Keith is quiet for a moment. “It doesn't matter anymore.” 

“You broke every promise you made, betrayed so many of us, and you still—” he hisses in pain, falling over on his side at the punishment from the demon rock. 

Keith sighs, ” I forgot what a whiny bitch you used to be.” _Why did I say that?_

Lance choked out a pained laugh, ” and yet you loved the sound of my voice.” He groans, holding back a scream in his throat at the painful sting. He gasps in relief when the pain stops. “If the only reason you brought me here is to break me, then I apologized but as the successor to Cupid himself, I will not break.” 

“Wow, Cupid, impressive,” Hunk says. He licks his lips at the idea of eating an angel.

Keith rolled his eyes,” you’re so proud of being created by him but you’re useless.” Lance said nothing, laying on the ground. 

Keith sighed, he needed to shut up. He didn’t want to hurt Lance anymore than he had to. Lance remained still for the rest of the night, he didn’t say a word even as Hunk and Pidge tried to speak to him. 

Keith cleaned his wing and added healing cream to it. But Lance still refused to move. 

“He hasn’t eaten all day,” Hunk says, “we should feed him.” 

Keith’s eyes scan over to a motionless Lance on the floor. “He’s a stubborn prick. He’ll eat when he’s begging for it.” 

“So, how are you going to corrupt him?” Pidge whispers into his ear. Of course, Keith only knew one way. Something that has tortured him since he first laid eyes on Lance. 

Pidge and Hunk left Keith for the night, alone with Lance. 

“Are you going to rape me?” Lance spoke the moment they left. 

_I've wanted you for so long, Lance._

“What if I say yes?” 

Lance turns over, hissing in pain as he settles on his other side, facing Keith. The words that Lance spoke make Keith tremble to the core. 

“I forgive you, ” he whispered. 

Staring at Lance, weak, helpless, able to be corrupted and finally his. “Don't you fucking dare Lance!” Keith screamed. “You're the reason I fell in the first place!” 

Lance’s mouth fell open, but he shut it. His eyes fall to the ground. He’s quiet for a long moment. “You can't blame me for that.” 

“Of course I can!” Keith shouts. 

Keith storms over to the opposite wall Lance is resting against. He falls to his knees, yanking Lance to him by the ankle, spreading his legs to fit against Keith’s hips. Lance places his hands against Keith’s lower abdomen. 

“Keith, if you do this...it’s not...it’s not going to work,” he says.

Keith grabs Lance’s face, bringing his mouth up to his. Their teeth crashed together, Lance’s mouth doesn’t move while Keith’s tongue moves inside his mouth. Keith hears the moan escape from Lance. It’s sweet to his ear, he could lose his mind over Lance’s moans. Lance hesitantly reaches up, his fingers lacing through Keith’s long black hair. His mouth sheepishly moved against Keith’s mouth. 

In all the years Keith had been yearning—lusting after Lance. He finally had Lance under him and moaning. 

Keith’s hands travel down Lance’s sides and lift his hips into Keith’s lap. Keith grinds Lance’s backside against his crotch. Lance’s left let hooks Keith’s back. Keith lifts the white cloth around Lance’s hips, reaching under to stroke Lance's hardening dick. Lance shrinks back, gasp in at the foreign feeling of something touching him there. 

Lance stretches back, hands tangling with his sweating hair. His legs lock around Keith’s waist. Keith marvelled at the beginning of a mess Lance in turning into. Messy hair and eyes glossy; chest presented to him and dick peeking out from his smock. He can picture Lance with black wings cum in his mouth and seeping from his ass. 

Lance’s eyes flutter closed, hips moving against Keith’s hand. He moans softly, reaching up and pulling on his feathers. Lance’s eyes flutter open and closed, moving his hands up and down his body for Keith as a show. He touches his nipples subjectively before hands sliding down to touch his dick. 

Keith mouths along Lance’s chest, kissing his nipple and biting it gently.

“Keith, ” Lance whispers. 

Keith hums, continuing to stroke Lance’s dick and mouth along his chest. 

“Kiss me, ” he says.

Lance reaches up and kisses Keith. He moans into Keith’s mouth. He presses his chest closer to Keith, and Keith rubs faster. Lance releases into his hand, making Lance collapses under him with exhaustion. Keith offered Lance his hand, the white smearing his palm. Lance licks it, blue eyes flickering to Keith; tongue dragging up the palm. 

Keith shoves his fingers into Lance’s mouth until it's checking him on the digits. He slurps up the fingers until drool is dripping down his chin. Keith takes his fingers out from Lance’s mouth and aims them at Lance's opening. Lance bits his lip as it enters him. He groans at the feeling of being opened. 

Lance gasps, being lifted and pressed up against Keith’s chest. Keith stands, walking over to the bed. He drops Lance down onto the bed, reaching over and grabbing a jar of lotion from the side of his bed. He scoops out some with his fingers, slicking up Lance’s ass. 

Watching Lance spread his legs as he fingers him open was pure heaven for Keith. He crawls into Lance, dragging in forward to hit a better spot inside Lance. 

“Wait...wait, ” Lance says, pressing Keith back with his hands. “Let me do something.” 

Keith stops, settling back and waiting for Lance to do whatever he wanted. Lance settles his head down into Keith’s lap, kissing the cloth and licking up his belly button. Keith settled back, watching Lance try to please him. 

_Yes, this is what I want._

Lance takes the head into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head in ordered to try to please Keith. They both know Lance was no good, but it didn't matter since Lance was trying and listening to the way Keith’s breathes hitch and soft moans escape him. 

“Fuck. Lance, you're doing so well.” He drapes his hands in Lance’s hair, pushing it out of his face. 

Lance pops his head off, “ you can do it now, he whispers.

Keith nods. He leans forward to kiss Lance full on the mouth. Lance grabs his face. Keith leads him down on his back. He lifts Lance’s legs and Lance hooks them around his waist. Keith pushes inside Lance. 

He let it settle inside Lance; waiting for him to become comfortable with Keith inside him. But it's hard. Keith has been waiting for this for far too long. He's wanted Lance beneath him, lips on him and begging just for him. And now he finally has it. 

Lance’s wings will turn black and Keith can have Lance again—they can be together again as they used to be. 

“Keith, ” Lance whispers, “you can move, ” he says in a small voice. He hisses at the first movement, throwing his head back against the pillow as the pain hits. 

Keith hushes him, kissing along his neck and cheek. “You’re doing great,” he whispers, moving his hips against Lance. “So good, Lance.” 

Lance’s arms wrap around Keith’s neck. He feels tears against her skin, “I’ve always wanted this,” Lance whispers. 

Keith stops his movements for a moment. He peals Lance off him so he can kiss his stained cheeks and mouth. “I’ve wanted to hold you since the day we met,” he whispers like a secret only they can keep. 

Lance nods, clinging to Keith as he continues to move. The pain eased into pleasure. Keith pins Lance into the bed, pounding into him and making Lance scream his name. It drove him crazy. 

At the end of the night, Keith had Lance resting under him, holding him close as if he could escape. 

Keith was certain Lance’s feathers would start to wither away when he woke. He woke to Lance kissing him good morning, but the sweet kisses didn’t stop the horror in his eyes when he saw that Lance's eyes hadn’t been harm in any way. 

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Lance asks. He sat up when Keith did.

”Your wings,” he said.

”Yup? They’re all healed up,” he says with a smile.

”Your wings aren’t withering...”

Lance’s smile fell to confusion. “Why would they?” He turned back to look at his wings, untouched by darkness and sin. “Keith, sex isn’t a sin.”

“But lust is!”

”Keith,” Lance says with sympathy, “I told you, I can’t fall from this. I’m not ashamed that I love you or that I lust for you.” 

“Are you saying I’m ashamed?” 

“You are,” he says. And just the way Lance says it pisses him off. “If you aren’t, you wouldn’t have fallen—“   
  
“Why can’t you just be with me!” 

“I came to find you and bring you home!” Lance snapped back. “Just my luck when I saw you!”

”You nearly stabbed me!” 

“You ran away!” Lance shot back. “And you burned my wing! And kidnapped me!” 

“I want you, Lance! I love you, I’ve wanted you for so, so long!” 

“Then come home with me,” Lance begs. “Come home and let’s be together,” he says. 

“This is my home, Lance. I...” he couldn’t go back. 

“Can’t I be your home?” 

Keith stays quiet. He’d be killed the moment he returned, that is, even if his feathers grew back and a halo appeared. 

“Keith, are you a bad person?” Lance asks. “Did you ever plan on hurting me?” 

“No,” he says, “I...never wanted to hurt you.” 

Lance grabs his face, leaning forward to kiss Keith. “Come home, Keith,” he says. He presses his lips against Keith’s mouth. He pushes Keith back onto the bed, pinning him under his weight. “Let's make an appearance Keith, ” he says between kisses. “ You and me. I'll do anything.” 

“I can’t Lance, ” he whispers.

Lance kisses him again. “Then why did you keep our promise?” he whispers against his mouth. He drags his hands through Keith’s long black hair, pressing his mouth against Keith again. “Won’t cut our hair until we become members of Voltron?” 

“They’d kill me,” he whispers, leaning up to kill Lance.

“Hey Keith,” Lance whispers against his lips, “look.” He pointed behind Keith.

Slowly, Keith turned back to look at his wings and his eyes widened. Lance hugged him and kissed his cheek as reality sunk in. Small white feathers are starting to sprout on his wings. 


End file.
